Legwork (Episode 6.1)
Legwork was the third Merovingian Mission in Episode 6.1. This involves the return of the Twin programs, as sen in the Matrix movies. Mission Transcripts Flood: Damn the Machines! They found out about our synthesized cheat codes. They've closed the coding sequence we were using to make them, and destroyed all the stock that we had--except for two. I always knew these code were a bad idea. They don't even grant great powers; all they do is just scramble up RSI shells. Pshaw. However, for some reason, the Merovingian wants one of our two remaining codes immediately . Since we don't want the Machines finding out about it, I'm going to have you, a nobody they would never suspect, get the code drug and take it to him. Well? Go pick it up! Operator: I'm scanning a code-shielded safe, and some heavy Exile programs in there. Operator: All right. Your perimeter looks clear. Move out. Flood: What are you doing contacting me?! Maintain radio silence, fool! Operator: The big guy's in there, along with some heavyweight bodyguards. Scanner's aren't showing any Machine activity in the area. Malphas: This must be conducted in the utmost secrecy, understand? Operator: We should see what he wants us to do next. The Merovingian: It's about time you got here. And it is high time I use this... There. Ah, I see you are wondering what that means, non? That bastard, Morpheus, blew two of my most able assistants into the stratosphere some time ago. I have detected their code, floating about, but there was no way to pull it in... until now. These codes we developed have shown the ability to pull together pieces of program self-images. That is what we will do, The Merovingian: Morpheus... The name makes me want to vomit! It was when he disabled my two assistants in such a cowardly fashion that I decided I would have to have him killed one day... Operator: it's a pity to have so much effort expended just to put together a few louts. Ah, well, I suppose not everything one does can be splendid--you know that better than anyone, eh, {redpill_name}? So, we commence. The executed cheat code has begun pulling in fragments of the dispersed shells. We can track them by their unique code signal now that they are drifting down into range. Two of them have come to rest nearby. Go gather them up, operative, before they hands fall into the wrong hands. Oho. Yes, I am feeling exceptionally droll. Enjoy it. Operator: Hunting for body parts, huh? How macabre. Except... They're technically not dead, so that makes it... Heck, I don't know what that makes it. Hm, careful in there. It looks like some Machine programs have come accross our previous limbs . You might have to take them off Machine bodies... Uh-oh, this is getting confusing again. Operator: Now there's something you don't see every day. Operator: Phew! Did those pick up that nasty funk from floating around all this time, or were they that way to begin with? Flood: Not the pieces I would have chosen, perhaps... You're supposed to take those to the Effectuator now. I find it hard to believe that fool can put his own shoes on the right feet, much less someone else's feet on their correct legs. [[Kedemoth] ] Operator: This I have to see. Great, looks like the Effectuator's split himself again. You'll probably have to give one fragment to each of him. Operator: Okay. See what he's gonna do with 'em The Effectuator: Hey, amigo! What a way to meet, huh? Lemme just takes these and... Shazam! Operator: Yikes! I'm scanning... What am I scanning? It looks like a partial program shell in there... Can you, uh, talk to it? The Effectuator: Eh, doesn't hurt to have an extra pair of legs around, doesn't it? Half Twin: ... The Effectuator: Whoops! Well, it's a start. Operator: Whoa! Lovely little guys, aren't they? Flood: Lovely. Obviously, this undignified state of affairs cannot be allowed to continue. I will have more gathering to do for you, {redpill_name}, just as soon as we pick up the code signals of the other fragments. complete NPCs *Machine Captain: Incursion detected. Intercept. *(Machine Captain:) You are interfering with official government business. You are ordered to desist, and surrender yourselves immediately. *Half Twin (lv 55): (description: Something is missing here.) Items *Twin Feet Frag *Twin Legs Frag completed // Transmission Log End *Episode 6.1: "Four-armed Frenzy" Category:Episode 6.1 Missions Category:Merovingian Missions (Episode 6.1)